Your Lie in April - Alternate Ending
by Shiro.Ryousuke
Summary: The original ending of ‘Your Lie in April’ concludes that Kaori Miyazono, dies after a risky surgery. Many people decided they didn’t like that ending, I am one of those people. So I decided to rewrite the ending myself, and branch it off into a fanfiction story. This story just turned tradgedy-romance to a Rom-Com story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Pt1

Your lie in April [Alternative Ending]

(Inner thoughts)

" " Dialogue

Sound*

{Action}

(I played and I played. I slammed on the keys till my fingers wanted to break off, even then, I would still play! Will it reach her? Will she be ok? I want to do everything, anything, to waltz with her again. To hear us play again. Play. Play. Play!)

Kousei mashed his hands on the keys, each time creating a ring, each segment, making the score. His eyes focused on nothing but the monotone arrangement below him. Almost breathless, like a virus, his playing took everyone else's breath as well. As he near ends the sheets, he turns to see her. In a fantasy, colorful world in his head, he saw her. Kaori. She picks up the violin, and starts to waltz with him, his eyes sparkle with tears. He wanted to tell her everything, he wanted to ask her again, he wanted to apologize, to confess, to see her.

(Don't go. Stay with us. Stay with me. I need you. Don't go. I want to play with you again, don't go!)

As he got to the last line of the sheets, he looked over, and saw her bursting with flowers. As he played more intensely, the storm of cherry blossoms got stronger. He ended the song, and she was gone. Was it a dream? Did his playing reach her? He was scared. Was she gone?

"The surgery succeeded! She will be ok." - Head Surgeon

Kaori's parents sat crying outside the operating room, with a smile on their face.

\--

A week had passed since then. Kousei sat in his classroom, wondering when to hear the news. He expected the worst, it always was the worst. Instead of thinking what to say while she was in recovery, he thought of last words to tell her while she was in the casket. He didn't want to but, could he be blamed anymore?

School ended and everybody had already went home at this point, so Kousei, as always, headed to the music room. But today, he sat his phone on the sheet holder. Just to be sure if he got a call, he would be ready for it. He started to play his mother's favorite piece. Love's Sorrow. Kousei just wanted to let himself cry, he thought it was pathetic. But, who would tell him otherwise, and again, who could blame him? Kousei got half way, before slowing down. His mind slowly went blank, as if a piece of glass shattering, he was about to break, waiting. He dropped his hands onto his knees, and cried. Suddenly, the phone rang. He fumbled to pick up. Then, he paused. Did he want to hear the news? Even if he expected it, would it be ok for him to know? He took a little, and then a breath.

He took one more deep breath.

He stood up.

Heart, stopped.

He picked up the phone, and heard Kaori's father on the phone.

"Kousei? Are you alright." - Mr Miyazono

"Yes sir, I'm doing ok." - Kousei

He paused, and hesitated. He wanted Mr. Miyazono to tell Kousei himself, he didn't want to ask.

Slowly, he opened his lips. Time almost froze, but it was time to thaw.

"H..how is… How is Kaori, sir?" - Kousei

He wanted to hear it already, to just get it over with. He wanted to drop and cry.

"The surgery….

Succeeded.

She's in a resting room right now if you want to come see her. Room 103." - Mr. Miyazono

Kousei had completely, stopped. His mind fixated on those words. The surgery, succeeded. He hesitated, his hand dropping to his hips.

"Kousei, are you sure you're alright?" - Mr. Miyazono

Kousei snapped out of it, and quickly told Mr. Miyazono,

"I'll be right there!" - Kousei

He packed up his school bag, music sheets and all. He shoved his wallet and phone in his pockets, and ran out the door, forgetting to close and lock it up.

It was night by now. Maybe 7 PM. Kousei had a bad habit of staying late, playing. He ran, as fast as he could, even though he was unathletic. The cold, frosty breeze cut through him like a knife. He wanted to see her. But what would he say? He only thought of what to say if she had died. He only thought about the negative. What would SHE say to him? Then, he stopped. He thought about it. Maybe, maybe Watari should've been the one to come. Maybe he shouldn't have. But he picked up the pace again, slowly.

(Screw that! It doesn't matter, I should tell her anyways, so she knows. I want her to know, I want to at least see her smile again!)

Kousei begins to run again, remembering the night with the train. He let out a scream, as if to say, "So what?"

He got to the hospital door, and he was sweating like a hose. He ran up to the attendant, and asked to see the room Kaori Miyazono was in. She gave a quick answer, and Kousei bolted to the stairs. He ran and ran, nearly bumping into people. When he got to the door on her room, it was open. Kousei paused, and took a deep breath. It was time he told her everything. It was time to see her smile, and reciprocate it. He wasn't going to look down anymore. It was time, that he took an adventure. He walked in, and saw Kaori, sitting up, looking out the starry night sky. She was humming something, and as he got closer, he noticed it was 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'

"Kaori?" - Kousei

She turned around slowly, and Kousei lost his breath. As she turned, Kousei saw her beautiful blue-green eyes. The moon's light reflected off her golden hair, and Kousei put his hand to cover his eyes. As he looked up, he saw her beautiful face, looking at him.

"Hey, how's it going Friend A?" - Kaori

Kousei stared at her, eyes open wide. He walked closer, dropping his bag halfway. He got to the edge of the bed, and stood for a second.

"Uhmm, Kousei, whatcha doin?" - Kaori

He dropped on his knees, put his arms beside her, and shed tears. He took off his glasses, and thought of words to say. For some reason, all he could think of was,

"Thank you." - Kousei

Kaori put out a giggle, and tilted her head looking confused. Kousei blushes and then realizes what he said. He stood up quickly, putting himself back together. He wiped his tears and put his glasses back on. He went and sat on a little chair beside her.

"So, the surgery had a 50/50 chance for you to live. What did they do exactly?" - Kousei

"Well, apparently there was an American research lab that studied my disease. Something bout, being able to terminate the bacteria with a small dose of steroids? That way it was harder to spread." - Kaori

Kaori had looked really tired, her eyes were low and Kousei could see bags. They were noticable. Kousei wanted to talk to her more, but he decided to able to see her was enough for now. He'll tell her everything some other time.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" - Kousei

Kaori made a sound as if to say yes, but it was really low. She started falling over a little. Kousei panicked, running over and put her down softly, then blushed.

"Good night, Kaori. I'll come see you tomorrow, if I can. Promise." - Kousei

As he stood up and turned, he could hear her reply, gently, "It's a promise."


	2. Pt2

Pt. 2

When Kousei got home, he went to the living room to pray for his mom. He knelt down, lit an incense, and put his hands together.

(Hey mom, it's been a while, but I took up playing again. I hope you'll watch over me from now on. Thank you.)

Kousei left to the kitchen, went into his fridge and got some cream. He brewed up a coffee, and stayed up, looking over music sheets again, for Goose House. Kousei sat at the bench for hours, playing the piano. He finished his coffee, and played for another half hour or so. His eyes began to close slowly. Kousei pulled up his phone to check the time, 1:05 AM. He closed his phone and decided, it was probably time to head to bed. Lifting up his staggered body, he walked halfway to his bedroom, and fell over, sleeping on the carpet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning had turned over, and Kousei woke up slowly. His back and neck ached from sleeping on the hard, ridgid floor. He checked his phone, and shouted.

"12:21?! I'm late!" - Kousei

He quickly ran to the bathroom, and got ready. Put on some deodorant, packed up his bag and ran to school. On his way, he bumped into a man, and he looked very recognizable.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." - Kousei

Kousei rushed to pick up his wallet and his phone, and the man helped. Kousei knew he looked familiar, but he couldn't very well pin it. He shrugged it off after a while, and got back to running. The man watched as Kousei ran off in the distance.

"So, that's Kousei Arima, huh?" - Man

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kousei got to school, went to the main office to let them know he overslept. The attendant knew what was going on, so she quickly dismissed him.

"You've got to seriously manage your playing. It's like time doesn't have chains on you when you're on the piano." - Attendant

"I will, promise, won't happen again!" - Kousei

Kousei looked at his phone, it was almost time for next period. He decided it was better to just skip the last 10 minutes. He walked over to the music room, and saw the door open. He remembered, he forgot to unlock it. He stood still in front of the door, thinking.

(Last night, it wasn't a dream, was it?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School rolled over pretty quickly, and as he was walking out of class, he saw Watari and Tsubaki standing at his class door.

"Where were you this morning?" - Tsubaki

"Yeah man. Actually, lemme guess. You stayed up late playing the piano, amitrite?" - Watari

"You guessed it, bud. Can't blame me, I lose track easily." - Kousei

Kousei shrugged as he said that, and laughed along with them all. They chatted and walked till they got to the front gate.

"So Kousei, I heard you went and saw Kaori last night before us. What's up with that?" - Watari in a joking manner

Kousei blushed.

"Uhmm, well her dad invited me last night, so I went at night. Her parents weren't there so we chatted just a little." - Kousei

Tsubaki grumbled and snarled at the statement.

"You didn't do anything lewd did you? You better not have, or I'll kick your ass!" - Tsubaki

Kousei ran behind Watari, cowling back.

Watari laughed nervously and told Tsubaki to calm down. She eventually did.

"So, we're actually going to go see her right now. Coming with?" - Watari

Kousei smiled, and knew that he would be third wheeling again anyway. But he accepted that. He shrugged.

"Why not?"- Kousei

"Alright!" - Tsubaki

"Finally." - Watari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked, they stopped at a convenient store nearby. They grabbed some popsicles, Tsubaki had a strawberry, Watari had chocolate, and Kousei had milk flavored, as always. As the three walked, they talked for a bit. Joking around, like old times. Kousei was glad, genuinely, things were back to normal for now. He looked up at the fresh green trees, the bright yellow sun, and smiled.

Watari and Tsubaki turned around to see Kousei, looking up and smiling. They smiled too.

"Hey man, you comin or what?" - Watari

"Yeah." - Kousei

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to the hospital, and walked inside.

"Hey, we're here to see Kaori Miyazono. We're good friend of hers." - Tsubaki

"Oh, her parents told me about you all. Don't worry, go right ahead." - Attendant

They walked up the stairs, and suddenly, now Kousei's stomach was filled with butterflies, dancing. He was nervous, and started to sweat a little. Watari noticed this and turned around.

"Hey, don't fret man. You'll be good. Just don't fall over and die." - Watari, jokingly.

Kousei let out a giggle, and laughed it off.

"Yeah, thanks." - Kousei

When they got to her room, she was reading. She saw them by the door out the corner of her eye, turned to them and smiled.

"Hey guys, come in! What took you so long?" - Kaori

"Sorry, we stopped at the convenient store. How you feeling?" - Tsubaki

"I'm all better now! I just have to take medicine and I'll be ok. But the rehabilitation is tough!" - Kaori

"What do they even make you do?" - Tsubaki

"I just have to walk the beam and workout slowly, bit by bit. But the strain is really tiring. I also have to eat mushy food. Like I'm a baby." - Kaori

Kousei makes a face at that, looking like he wanted to make a smart remark, as if to say 'You are a baby.' But he felt that making her mad at him was, scary. As he made the face, he got a chill down his spine. Kousei looked up, and saw Kaori making a grumpy face, while looking at him.

"What…? What did I do?" - Kousei

"What kind of face is that, Kousei? You trying to say something?" - Kaori

"No, no I was just thinking to myself, I swear." - Kousei

"That's what I thought. Hmph." - Kaori

Kaori began to talk to Tsubaki and Watari for the next hour or so. Kousei, as usual, stayed at the back of the room, staying quiet. He was desperately finding a way to not be so tense, and that only made him even more tense. Am hour or so flew by, and it got pretty late. The sun had set from the view that Kaori's room had, and Tsubaki and Watari decided to head out. Kousei, without saying a word that whole time, followed behind them.

"Kousei, can you stay for a bit? I wanna have a talk." - Kaori

Kousei's shoulders tensed up, eyes widened. Tsubaki made a face, a sad and disappointed one. Kousei turned around, nervously, and whimpered a little bit.

"Ok.." - Kousei

He dropped his bag, and sat down close to her. His hands gripped his uniform pants, sweat dripping from his nose. Tsubaki and Watari gave a wave at the two, then headed down the hall towards the stairs. Kaori smiled at them as they left, and then turned to Kousei.

"Hey, Kousei. You don't have to be so tense you know." - Kaori

Kousei looked up, and he started to breathe a little slower, and calm down. His hands let loose, and he wiped his face off.

"Hey, how's it goin?" - Kousei

"You say that now? You're really a dummy sometimes, you know that?" - Kaori

They both giggle a little.

"See, that's the spirit. You just gotta smile Friend A." - Kaori

She looks out the window, and starts to hum a song. As Kousei listens a little closer, he can hear that it's Clair de Lune. He calms down even more at this point, and gets comfortable in his seat. He closes his eyes, puts up his hands, and hums with her, whilst air-playing on the piano. They hummed for a while, harmonizing, like the violin, and the piano. Like the waltz they played together. After a while, Kaori decided to bring up the news.

"So, I'll be discharged from this hospital next week. Maybe. I might even be able to go back to school." - Kaori

Kousei had a surprised look on his face. Yet, almost hopeful. He fumbled on words to say.

"Arghrgh… ehhehhehh… uhmm. Congrats!" - Kaori

The words left his mouth very arbuptly. Kaori laughs, then asks him in a teasing manner,

"What? You don't want me to come back?" - Kaori

Kousei trips over his words again, stammering his wording,

"No, I do. It'd be great to have you back." - Kousei

Kaori once again laughed, making him blush a bit. But, he smiled too, and then laughed with her.

~~~~~~~~~~

For the next few days, the group chatted like normal. Nothing unusual happened. Then, on the next Tuesday, Kousei walked into his classroom, set his bags down, and put his head in his arms. He didn't get to have some coffee this morning. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off, to sleep. He dreamt of a springtime field. Nothing but grass and trees off the distance, wind breezing, and his messy hair flying behind him. He looked off in the distance, and saw Kaori, brushing her feet in a lake. She sat peacefully on a dock. Kousei called out but, she didn't answer. He kept calling, and suddenly, his voice got louder and louder.

"Hey! Hey! Yo!"

He felt a touch, and woke up. His classmate was calling him to wake up. He picked up his glasses, sat up straight, and put them on. He looked up at his classmate.

"What's up?" - Kousei

"There's a really cute girl here to see you. You know her?" - Classmate

Kousei peaked over his classmates shoulder, where he was pointing. At the door, he saw Kaori, standing there. She smiled and waved at him. He had a surprised look on his face. It was lunchtime by now, so Kousei picked up his bag, and walked out to see her.

"Hey, you got discharged?" - Kousei

"Yeah, they let me out on Sunday, and I came to register this morning. Had to go shopping first, you know how us girls are." - Kaori

"So, what do you need me for?" - Kousei

"I just wanted to talk is all. That ok?" - Kaori

Kousei nodded. Kaori turned around and headed to the stairs. Kousei followed her closely, not saying a single word. They went upstairs, and came up to the roof. Kousei walked to his usual spot in the shade, and Kaori stood out in the sunlight.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" - Kousei

Kaori snickered, and made a comment.

"Droll. You're kinda boring sometimes, you know that?" - Kaori

Kousei pulled out his lunch. An egg sandwhich, with thick slices of ham, and a bottle of milk.

"You really like egg sandwhiches Kousei." - Kaori

"What can I say? I like what I like." - Kousei

They chatted for a bit while having their lunch. They talked about the tournament Kousei was in, what they've been up to, and everything in-between. They eventually finished eating, and Kaori stood up right after, climbed the ladder onto the roof of the stair segment, and started air-playing the violin.

"What are you doing? That's dangerous you know!" - Kousei

Kaori stopped her humming for a second.

"You gotta lighten up, Kousei. You're a little tense." - Kaori

She continued to play. She was beautiful, like a rose pedal in the winter time. Spring was close, and she won the race to be here first, above anyone else. Kousei sat back down, and studied his music sheets. He put down his bag, and saw a pink envelope. It had a bear on it, similar to one of the envelopes in the pack she bought in the mall a while ago. Kousei picked it up slowly, and observed it.

Without even reading the name, he knew it was most likely for Watari. But he wanted to read it anyway.


	3. Pt3

Pt. 3

Without giving a second thought, Kousei carefully opened up the envelope, without any tears or rips. He began skimming the letter, on what he assumed to be a love letter.

'Dear Kousei,'

At those first words, Kousei made an extremely confused face, but kept it to himself, since he didn't want Kaori to notice him snooping.

'You're brittle. Very brittle. You're an airhead, and a wuss. You can be pretty tense at times and you look down a lot. You like sweet things, and to wash those things down with milk. You play the piano half-heartedly sometimes, and rarely will you play with all your heart. You don't try much.'

As Kousei read, he felt like this was a letter to insult him, more than anything else. But he kept reading anyway. He wanted to know what the letter was.

'But there are still a lot of good things about you. You do try when it gives reason. You have the heart to play, otherwise you wouldn't have played with me. You want to dig out your hole, and you know that yourself. You're strong, and you got heart. It's been a while, and I'mm sorry if I don't make it out of the surgery. So, I'll tell you the one lie I've kept to myself. Since we first met.

I don't like Watari.

It's the truth. The first time I saw you perform, was when I was little. You played the whole song, and it was so pretty. You had the biggest smile on your face. It was so colorful and I was moved. I felt something weird in my heart. Suddenly, the girl next to me starts crying, and I shed a tear. I almost wanted to cry too. After that, you looked really bummed out. So I went home, and I switched from piano to violin, I wanted to waltz with you. But, when I was around 12, the disease hit me. Hard. I remember my parents crying outside my hospital room. So, I did the unthinkable. I ran out. I did everything I wanted to. I ate a whole cake to myself, because, why not? I played the violin, and became a crazy musician. I lived life with my all, running and never stopping. When I got to high school, I wanted to approach you but, I didn't know how. It would be weird to just walk up to you and go, "Hey, I like you." So I lied. Ever since then.

So now, I'll tell you the biggest secret I have.'

Kousei had reached the end of the first side now, so he turned to the back. In bolded words, bright and colorful. With a heart right next to it, it read,

'Kousei Arima. I am in love with you.'

The words sprung onto Kousei, and he made a shriek, which alerted Kaori. He jumped up, and felt a little dizzy, maybe nauseous, and looked up. Kaori stared at him, and he stared back. Almost a minute they stood, yet felt like an hour. Then, she opens her mouth, and yells.

"KOUSEI, WHY'RE YOU READING THAT?" - Kaori

Kousei jumped back a little bit, not sure how to react. He was happy but, at the same time, he was scared of Kaori killing him in his sleep tonight.

"Uhmm, wh… when… what..? Huh?" - Kousei

Kaori jumped down and head butted him in the stomach, falling over herself. He fell over, agonizing in pain. He gagged a little bit, since he just ate lunch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just saw it out and got curious." - Kousei

Kaori stands up, brushes off her uniform, and looks at him angrily. He crawls back a bit. Then standing up himself, and brushing off his uniform.

"What is that letter for?" - Kousei

Kaori whispers in an embarrased, low voice, "Exactly what it said."

"What?" - Kousei

She says it louder this time, almost yelling.

"I said it means exactly what it said!" - Kaori

He jumps back a little bit, making a whimper.

"Please, calm down. I promise I don't exactly know what that means. So just calm down." - Kousei

Kaori took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Well, I thought I was going to die. I didn't want to die with lies in my heart, and leave you misleaded. So I wrote that note. Telling you the whole truth, that's all that note was. I don't like Watari, nor did I ever have feelings for him.

Kousei, I love you. I love how cute you can be. I love how you can try when it's for a reason, for me. I love your playing, and I want to play with you again." - Kaori

Kousei couldn't really say anything. He didn't know what to say. His eyes, went oceanic blue, to a sky blue. His mouth, almost unhinged to his upper skull.

"Well, how do you feel, about me? I understand if you don't, I push you around a lot, and I can come as bossy, and sometimes mean. So I understand it if you..." - Kaori

Kousei interrupts Kaori's question.

"I love you too." - Kousei

They both went silent. The awkwardness between them grew, longer, without a word. After a while, Kaori, broke the silence.

"What do you love about me? I just want to know." - Kaori

Kousei paused. He didn't have time to think, nor could he have anyways. Everything hit him out of no where. He gathered some words, thoughts, and tried to let it out.

"Well, you're cute. And nice? And, cool?" - Kousei

"Uhm… are you even trying?" - Kaori, she said while laughing

Kousei paused again. He wasn't thinking straight. But the only thing in his mind at that moment, was how he felt about her. He thought about it hard. Then, he leaped.

"I love how fearless you are. You brought light into my life, you were the light at the bottom of my ocean. You gave me meaning. I fell for you, a long time ago, that's why, I want us to play again. I feel like with you, I could go on forever. I could continue to play the piano. When I saw that you wanted to become a crazy violinist, I thought, maybe I should be a crazy pianist. Kaori, I love, everything about you. And I, I still want to play with you again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days passed, and winter break was close. Kousei was in the music room, playing Clair de Lune. It was cold outside, the winter wind biting on the people outside, snow falling onto the softball field. The trees painted crystal white, windows fogged as if they were crying, and people, grouped up together. As Kousei played, his fingers were cold, and the piano keys felt harder, and stiff. Like the piano wires were made of copper, and yet, he felt warm inside. He finished the song, though it was sloppy, and looked to his left. On the floor, was Kaori, sleeping. She had Kousei's jacket around her, looking very fragile. Kousei looked at her and smiled, then he picked up his hands.

"Again." - Kousei


	4. Pt4

Author's Note : I want to thank the few people who have followed my story. I appreciate it and it does put a smile on my face to see that email for new people! It motivates me to write so, I will try and post chapters more frequently, even with school going on. I thank you all! Now, on with Chapter 4!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok class, today we're going to do an assignment on future. What do you want to be or do when you leave this school?" - Teacher

Kousei stared out the window, watching as the beautiful snow flakes fall upon the Earth. The trees turned white and skinny, the squirrels running up and down, scavenging food, and the sun, almost pale but, still shining. He thought to himself at this view, daydreaming almost.

(I'm actually going out with Kaori now, aren't I?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd period had ended, and lunch time had rolled around. Kousei walked out of his class yawning, and hunched a little, his eyes were semi-closed while walking. As he waked, he bumped into Kaori's chest. He apologizes, looks up, and notices it's her.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!." - Kousei

Kaori made a disapproving face, almost bursting like a bubble. Kousei heard a hum, and it got louder.

"Kousei, you idiot!" - Kaori

She slapped him hard, and he fell over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They headed to the music room during lunch, because Kousei wanted to practice a bit, and they wanted to talk.

"Kousei, are you going into another competition soon?" - Kaori

"Yeah, I have to practice. Besides, you told me to practice anyways." - Kousei

"But have you been practicing this whole time? Like, while I was in the hospital?" - Kaori

"Yeah, I still have a comptetition to finish, last selection." - Kousei

"Well then I'll root for you! But don't you think you're a little too serious about this? I mean, it's good and I get that it's ironic because I got you into it but, you should relax a little. Take a break! No adventure is constant, but we take breaks and go on new ones from time to time." - Kaori

They both went outside to grab some fresh air.

"I don't know, is that a good idea? I still need to review all these sheets and practice over them, and I only have 3 days left." - Kousei

Kaori picked out a flower, a bright, shining white rose. She held it up to her nose, smiled, and turned around at Kousei.

"I know. How about we go on our first date?" - Kaori

Kousei stared at her, while she danced around with the flower in her hair. He thought about it, and didn't know what to think. It would have been his first date, and with the girl he loves as well, his stomach started to tingle a little bit. A mixture of happiness and nervousness.

"Is that ok, for me to do?..." - Kousei

Kaori laughed a little bit.

"Of course that's ok. But it's not up to me right now. I wanna go have some fun with you, dummy. You can either say yes or no, I'll be fine with either one." - Kaori

Kousei thought about that statement. He does agree that he's been anxious all week about it. And maybe it was ok to have fun, even for him. He looked up to Kaori, who was smiling at him, her eyes sparkled, beautiful as far as he could remember.

"Alright, I'll go. But where? And when?" - Kousei

"How about tomorrow? We'll take the day off. I'm sure our teachers won't mind much." - Kaori

"What?? You're crazy, of course they'll mind!" - Kousei

"Oh cmon, it'll be fun I promise. Let's meet at the shopping area down by the Tokogawa Mall." - Kaori

Kousei gave a sigh, as if he knew he wasn't winning this argument. He looked up to Kaori, and nodded.

"Woohoo! Alright. I know you'll enjoy it, and it'll be a load off your shoulders!" - Kaori

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day ended, and everyone had left already. Kousei had fallen asleep, and no one had told him to wake up. When he came to, it was already 5:30.

"Crap! I was supposed to walk Kaori home today!" - Kousei

He rushed and packed all his things in. When he checked his desk for his work, he saw an odd looking letter. It was pink, shiny, and had glitter on it. Kousei didn't think much of it, and packed it in his bag. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and then out the door. He stopped in front of the lockers, and looked out the glass door. There she was, always surprising him out of nowhere. Kaori stood in front of the gate, hummimg with the birds above her on the tree. Her hair blowing in the wind, her melody ringing in his ear, it all made him freeze. He wanted to cherish this image forever. A minute or so passed, and he snapped out of it, walking out the door.

"Kousei! What happened, are you ok?" - Kaori

"Yeah, I just slept and forgot to wake up is all." - Kousei

"Gosh, you zone out a lot. Airhead." - Kaori

She made this comment while laughing. Her smile was so genuine and pure, like an angel. Everytime he saw it, it was like the world had gotten more colors, a bigger pallette. Kousei couldn't explain it, but he felt as though she could take him anywhere. He smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I know." - Kousei

Kousei unlocked his bike, and together they took a stroll home. The trees were lined with lights and decorations on the pathway. Kaori skipped along, singing and humming as usual. Kousei sat back and watched, almost as if he was her babysitter.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" - Kousei

"I don't know, we'll just do whatever is fun I guess. Maybe a movie, the mall, grab some food." - Kaori

"Ok, what time? We forgot to mention that." - Kousei

"How about, 11? I'll have to sneak some clothes out, can't tell my parents." - Kaori

"Wait, do they approve of me and you together? I mean I won't do anything wrong without your consent you know but I think we should wait anyways and I mean it's no problem I don't min.." - Kousei

He sounds really flustered, and gets cut off my Kaori laughing at him.

"You gotta calm down Kousei. The Metronome is pretty flustered for a machine." - Kaori

Kousei smiles at this comment, and calms down.

"Well, this metronome has a heart, you know." - Kousei

They both laughed it off, and kept walking. As they got to Kaori's bakery, they saw her parents outside. There was also another man with them. Tall and sturdy. Kousei also thought he looked familiar.

"Uncle? Is that you?" - Kaori

Kousei looked closer, and saw that it was the same man he bumped into the other day. The man also recognized him.

"Hello, Kousei Arima. I'm Kaori's father's brother. Kuzu Miyazono." - Kuzu

He took a better look, and saw that the 2 looked very similar, almost identical.

"Sorry about the other day, I woke up late and was in a hurry!" - Kousei

He bowed over, with sincerity.

"Don't worry about it son. Afterall, you do such a good job looking after Kaori, and you're talented at the piano, so I have no problems. I like classical music, so your playing resonates within me." - Kuzu

Kousei lifted up his head, and felt a brush of relief.

"Dad, mom, I gotta talk to you later about something." - Kaori

Kousei, Mr and Mrs Miyazono looked confused, but it was already late, so they didn't ponder.

"I'll be heading home now, it's pretty late. Good night Mr and Mrs Miyazono." - Kousei

They waved at him, and he raced off in his bike. All he could think about on the way home, was the date. It didn't hit him then, but when he thought about it now, it kinda excited him. He went faster on his bike, thinking about it.

"Woohooo!" - Kousei


	5. Pt5

Author's Note : I just wanted to thank the few people who follow my story. It makes me happy and motivated to write. Also, can you guys message me on Instagram @shiro.ryu, what I should rename this? I think YLIA Alternative Ending is kind of bland. Again, Thank You so much, and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's quite a long one :) Now then, onward to Part 5!

Morning had hit, and it was a breezy morning. Around 31 outside. Kaori was in her bath, almost falling asleep in there. She thought about Kousei, and envisioned them together. She smiled and thought,

(I can't wait.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kousei had shown up at the fountain 30 minutes earlier. It was a habit to do so. It was around 10:47, and he looked up and saw people setting up shop, christmas decorations, billboards. It looked lively. For the first time in a while, the world looked like it had so much color. These moments that he's having, he wanted it to last forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of minutes passed, and Kaori finally showed up. She was wearing a little dress, and over it was a fur coat, with a scarf around her. She was still beautiful in the pale, blue morning. Kousei froze for a minute, looking at her in awe. It reminded him of the first time they met, outside the music hall.

"Hey, what do you think?" - Kaori

Kousei was still speechless, he wanted to say she was beautiful, angelic almost. But the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Uhmm… does it look weird?.." - Kaori

She looks down, in a shy, nervous way. Kousei quickly opens his mouth to this.

"No! You look great! Beautiful actually." - Kousei

She looks up and smiles at him.

"Thank you." - Kaori

"Soo uhh, where do we go first?" - Kousei

"I was thinking we go grab breakfast or coffee, I didn't get to have any." - Kaori

"Sure. I know a good cafe around here." - Kousei

They started heading down the street. As they walked, they witnessed the lights turning on. The once dead streets, turned into nothing short of a miracle. While they were walking, their hands were close to touching. Kousei started sweating like crazy, he didn't know how to react. Kaori saw this and let out a smile, almost a giggle. She went in and wrapped her arms around Kousei. And he jumped a little.

"C'mon, we're dating now right? It's okay." - Kaori

"Uhh… y.. Yeah. Of course." - Kousei

He was blushing heavily. As the people walked by, they recognized Kousei and Kaori. This was only natural, they were in the musical area, and they were some of the best musicians.

"Hey, look! It's that Miyazono girl! She was wonderful." - Random

"Who is she with? Oh my, is that the Arima child?" - Random 2

"It is! Goodness heavens, they make such a good duet!" - Random

"The Lifeless Metronome and the Crazy Violinist. Together, they make an unstoppable force." - Random 3

Kousei and Kaori could hear all the chatter about them. They turned to each other and laughed a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to the cafe, and took a seat. Kaori ordered a frappucino and a vanilla cake. Kousei just ordered a black coffee with some cream. As always, he was pretty bland.

"So, what are the plans today?" - Kousei

"Well, I was thinking we should do everything. Arcade, then a movie, then the amusement park. I think they're doing fireworks today." - Kaori

"Sounds fun, I'm down." - Kousei

He closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. As he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Kaori, slicing a piece of cake and trying to feed it to him. He jumped back a little.

"Uhmm… w.. What are you doing?" - Kousei

"C'mon, it's really good, I promise." - Kaori

He hesitated a bit, and then opened his mouth slowly.

"Say Ahhh." - Kaori

She fed him the cake, which was a really big bite, it overflowed his mouth.

"Hmm, this is really good. Not to sweet, and really creamy." - Kousei

Kaori smiled, and giggled a little bit.

"What?" - Kousei

She pointed to his lower lip, which had some frosting on it. He quickly wipes it, and looks down, embarrased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first place they visited was an arcade. They went all over the place. First they went to a shooting FPS game. It was about some tourists who get lost in a jungle of monsters and try to follow the path to the exit of the jungle. Kousei kept dying while Kaori got the highest score ever in the machine.

"Yeah, suck it Kousei!" - Kaori

"Yeah yeah, I'm not a fan of these games anyways." - Kousei

They moved on to a claw machine. Kaori saw one she really liked, it had little trinkets with bears on them. The same ones on the pack of envelops she bought a while ago.

"Kousei, can you get one for me? The color doesn't matter I just want one." - Kaori

Kousei gulped, and stepped up to the machine. He slot a coin in, and went over an easy looking win. Right as it reached the hole, it slipped out of the claw, and missed the whole.

"No! C'mon that was so close!" - Kousei

He put in another coin, and tried again. This time, not even close.

"C'mon Kousei, we can try a different one, it's okay." - Kaori

"No, I will win one for you. I promise." - Kousei

He put a coin in again, and tried one last time. He picked up a shiny black bear, with a little heart on it. Felt like time got slower for a second, till it reached the winning hole. It dropped, and Kousei and Kaori screamed.

"YAYY!"

Everyone looked at them. They turned to each other, then laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they exit the arcade, they were hit with a sudden brightness outside. The pale, ghosted sky had suddenly turned into a beautiful, bright, blue ocean.

"Oh my god, it's so nice outside!" - Kaori

She starts to run forward, dancing a little bit. Kousei watches her and smiles. Sometimes, moments like these looked a dream to him. He almost couldn't believe it.

"C'mon, let's walk around some more!" - Kaori

They headed to the mall to shop some stuff. Kaori wanted new clothes, new shoes, some make up, and of course, Kousei had to carry it all. First, they went to a clothing store. She wanted to dry out some dresses, and let Kousei judge her. She tried on a black dress, a blue dress, a white and gold dress, and a pink dress.

"Which one do you think is better?" - Kaori

"I think you look beautiful in all of them. I can't pick." - Kousei

Kaori takes a look at them, firmly.

"Hmmm. I'll just buy all of them then." - Kaori

Kousei makes a surprised face.

(That was a lot of money, and she was going to blow it all on clothing.)

"I think that's enough clothing. Now, on to the shoes! And then make up." - Kaori

They went from store to store, trying on high heels, sneakers, and make up. By the end of it, Kousei was already exhausted. He was carrying at least 4-5 bags with him.

"Sorry, it's just me buying stuff. Did you wanna visit anything?" - Kaori

Kousei nodded his head no.

"Not really."

As he said this, he saw a kiosk behind Kaori, with matching keychains. He got up and walked over behind her. She turned to see what he was looking at. They both bent down and looked at one, that fit them perfectly. There was a plastic, tiny piece of paper. A score. It had music notes on it, and it was split. But they could tell, since they were musicians, that when the two were together, it made the score to F.C's 'Love's Sorrow.'

"Excuse me, I'll have this one please." - Kousei

The kiosk owner walked over, took it out the casing, and handed it to Kousei.

"That'll be 700 Yen." - Kiosk Owner

Kousei handed over the money, without hesitation.

"Hey, you're the Kousei Arima. And she's the crazy violinist that you played with. You accompanied her. You guys make a good duet, that charm fits you two very well. I hope to see you play again!" - Kiosk Owner

Kousei and Kaori blushed, looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you." - Kousei and Kaori

Kousei pulled apart one side of the score, and handed it to Kaori.

"I will cherish this, for a very long time. Thank you." - Kaori

Kousei looked at her with a blush, and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all the shopping, they went and grabbed lunch at the food court. They both agreed on some burgers. As they finished eating, they walked out the mall, and it was already evening. Kousei checked his phone, and it was 5:30. That means it's safe to be seen by students.

"Hey, we still got time, let's head to the amusement park." - Kaori

"Ok, sure." - Kousei

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the park, it was jammed and packed.

"How are we going to get in?" - Kousei

Kaori reached into her bag, and pulled out a card.

"I've got VIP access, luckily. I get to get in past everyone else that doesn't have a membership!" - Kaori

Kousei followed Kaori over to the right, which had a gate with the word 'VIP' over it. As they entered through the gate, showing the keeper the pass, they walked through and looked in awe. Even though it was night out, the park looked so bright and colorful, with lights everywhere, people having fun, and rides and attractions. Kousei and Kaori went all over the place, trying foods, going on rides. And then 9:50 came around.

"Kousei, it's almost time for the fireworks! Follow me, I know a great view." - Kaori

Kousei followed her through the crowd, holding her hand. As he followed, time slowed down. He looked at her, in this crowd. She seemed so different from everyone else. Maybe, maybe because she was the one living. Kaori was a free soul, and nothing prevented her from doing what she wanted. She was beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the spot, they could see the whole park. It was on a hill, with a railing, and a bench. Behind them was a forest wall. As Kousei stared off into the sky, he heard a sound, that almost rushed like water, or air.

FWOOSH* *PHEW*

A firework launched up, and painted a star into the sky. It was followed by many others, filled with so much color. As they stood still, watching, they slowly leaned together and held hands. They turned to look at each other.

"I love you." - Kaori

Kousei paused, as it surprised him. But, he mustered up the words this time.

"I love you too." - Kousei

As the fireworks launched behind them, they leaned in, closing the gap. Everything went slow, and blurry. They could practically feel each other's breath. From one moment to the next, their lips touch, and they can feel the warmth of each other. Their faces so close, they were practically one whole. Their hearts, beating fast, yet stopping, making no noise, no beat. They let go of each other, turned to look up at the painted night sky. Kaori grabbed Kousei's arm to put it around her, and they stood together, and watched, as the world, had finished thawing.


End file.
